scacademyfandomcom-20200213-history
The Sweetcat Clan
A family that's not your average American family, the Sweetcan Clan has Kitty, Mic, Rodger, Tori, Cori, Mori, Dori, Andy, Drea, and Rori. Biography Katherina 'Kitty' Drake and Michael 'Mic' Sweetcat were friends at New York University. Although their friendship was very superficial, it changed drastically before the year was up. After a party hook-up went too far, Kitty woke up pregnant. Mic, not wanting to bring shame on his family's name (his family's name is "Sweetcat"), proposed to Kitty and she accepted. They married a few months later: Kitty was 18; Mic was 19. Victoria Sweetcat was born healthy and happy to Kitty and Mic; three sisters later, and they had a big happy family. Wanting to try once more for a boy, Kitty and Mic ended up with a pair of fraternal twins, Andres and Andrea. With six kids, Kitty decided she was in love with idea of motherhood, taking then-fourteen-year-old Rodger in under her wing. She was only 29. Once Rodger grew out of his awkward pubescent years, he actually became...hot. On his eighteenth birthday, he and Kitty had an affair, later leading to her divorce with Mic. Mic left the family, and willingly got out of his kids' life. This created a tension that began to wedge the family apart. A year into Kitty/Rodger's marriage, Rodger Sweetcat Jr. was born. When Mori Sweetcat became an alcohol and died in a drunk driving accident, it seemed everyone was broken and depressed. By this time, the family was a wreck. Long story short, Kitty needed a new start, a clean break. So she packed her family up and moved them to a new Island completely. Welcome to Isle Atlantic, kids. Family Kitty Sweetcat Katherina Drake, at birth, was a wild woman. She enjoyed teaching, cooking, and gardening, but these were her outwardly hobbies. She practiced witchcraft, crystal healing, and even joined a cult in her teen years. Fortunately, she got out of the cult before it was too late, she's still got a scar on her lower back. Mic Sweetcat JNS Rodger Tori Cori Sweetcat Mori Dori Andy Drea Rori Origin The Sweetcat's were originally a family from the Sims 2. Mic was a tester Sim, with the ugliest, most conflicting facial features and a horrendous personality to match it. Kitty was equally mean and un-pretty, but with a slight difference: she was hot. Tori and Cori were twins, and Andrea was the only other sibling at the time. Before their divorce, Sim-Kitty and Mic had another child. Mic cheated on Kitty and she threw him out of the house. Using a cheat to 'Add New Baby to Household', Rodger was created from birth, without parents. He grew up and fell in love with Kitty. Naturally the pair married and had one more kid, Rodger Jr. 'Andy' [[Andy Sweetcat (Sims)|Andy Sweetcat (Sim)]] went on to college where she fell in love with her childhood friend, Alon Hottie. The pair eventually broke up, before Andy persued Alon's younger brother, Aaron Hottie. They fell in love, graduated, married, and had five children of their own.